Honeycomb cores and sandwich panels of the type mentioned are known in principle. Such honeycomb cores and sandwich panels are traditionally used in furniture construction, but this technology has also gradually come into use in other fields, for example, in vehicle construction, ship construction, and aircraft construction, or in general where a high component stiffness at low weight is required. In general, the honeycomb core can be manufactured from any arbitrary material. It quite frequently consists of a composite material, in which a resin is intercalated in a matrix.
For example, DE 10 2008 062 678 A1 discloses a sandwich component for this purpose having a honeycomb structure, which is composed of at least two layers connected to one another, wherein the at least two layers of the honeycomb structure are formed from different materials.
Furthermore, DE 10 2005 033 949 A1 discloses an engine hood made of a sandwich panel having internal core parts made of hard foam or honeycomb. The core parts form zones of various hardnesses and/or thicknesses to protect pedestrians. In addition, an intended buckle zone is provided transversely over the entire width of the engine hood, by which weakening of the structure is achieved. The intended buckle zone is the boundary between a front zone having softer core parts and a rear zone having core parts of higher strength.
DE 101 36 898 A1 additionally discloses an engine hood of a motor vehicle, which comprises deformation elements made of a plurality of parts, which are connected to one another via failure points. In the event of a dynamic load, as occurs in the case of a frontal impact, the failure points break, so that the individual parts are displaced against one another without force.
Finally, DE 102 42 185 B3 discloses a plastic panel made of a sandwich material, which is backed at various points with non-adhesive inserts. The adhesion between honeycomb core or foam layer and at least one of the cover layers or reinforcing layers is thus suppressed, which results in a weak point and therefore an intended buckle point in case of crash.
The comparatively complex production is problematic in the case of the honeycomb cores or sandwich panels of known construction.